


In This Little Sanctum

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Cuddling Drabbles [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad and Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Charles and Erik cuddling through a headache.





	In This Little Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so someone did a cuddling prompt list and I decided to have some fun with it and write some drabbles with my various ships. Here is the link to the list: https://visionarygalaxy.tumblr.com/post/187541345666/cuddling-prompts 
> 
> One: In Bed

Charles breathed in slowly, held it for ten seconds, then exhaled just as softly. Around him everything was blissfully muted, Raven having rushed out the others the moment his migraine had touched her. It was a bad one, coming out of nowhere and effectively taking down his defenses in one foul swoop. The stress, it must be.

Beneath him, the usually comfortable bed felt stiff and uncomfortable, simply another thing to add along with the pounding behind his eyes and the sensitivity prickling his skin. Usually, when these attacks came, Charles would sequester himself in his bedroom, light off and curtains drawn. He had learned early on to ride out the pain and not risk the introduction of pain medicine. It was too tempting to simply down the bottle or influence Raven to give it all to him. So, none of that in the house.

He simply had to ride it out. Alone.

Except. He wasn’t alone this time.

Heat pressed against his back, down the long line of his body where his legs were intertwined with another’s. On his neck there was the steady bursts of heat that came with each breath and the softest of baritone voices in his ear, soothing, listening, helping.

Erik hadn’t taken Raven’s warning seriously. The stubborn fool. Raven hated leaving him alone, but she did so for a very good reason. It was all but impossible for Charles not to project to anyone and everyone nearby the excruciating pain in his skull, try as he might. Simultaneously, any thoughts drifting by were like ice picks being driven over and over again into his brain. No, it was much better for everyone involved if Charles was alone.

All the same, Charles hadn’t protested when Erik slipped into the room, holding a glass of water. He’d been too far gone by then, his telepathy latching on to the state of shock Erik experienced as he froze there.

It didn’t last long. Charles felt Erik physically shake himself, wincing at the sensation before moving determinably toward the bed. He must have whimpered or something because he recalled shushing sounds followed by the dip in the bed and Erik’s presence wrapping around him.

Charles had braced himself for pain the moment Erik’s arms wrapped around him, cringing away, eyes squeezed shut. Here too, Erik surprised him as the man so often did. When contact was made, Charles was dragged into his mind unwillingly only to be met with…calm.

For a moment, a single peaceful moment, Charles forgot about the migraine, body stilling as he blinked at the revelation this was Erik. Usually, the other man’s mind was a whirlwind of anger, strategizing, and on good nights; an eerie stillness…but this was like the day he taught Erik to move the satellite dish.

A memory surfaced slowly, ironclad control being exerted on Erik’s part to make it gentle; of water, lapping gently at the shore, tossing rocks into its depths with no sound beyond the ripple of water and chirping of birds.

Charles breathed easier.

Relief bloomed along Erik’s mind before being wrestled back into his control.

Tears pricked Charles’s eyes despite himself, a tenderness rising inside him, the same feeling he’d been trying to hide these past nights as they shared a bed. There was no place for that between them, he knew, not with Erik’s path set so firmly in stone. All the same, Erik didn’t shy away from it this time and Charles was grateful for this small reprieve, this small mercy being granted to him.

Choosing to be just a little more selfish, Charles leaned further back into Erik’s embrace until there was no space between their bodies and allowed himself to drift in the other man’s mind. The pain didn’t fade, nor did it lessen, but he wasn’t alone, because Erik was determined to endure. After all, this was nothing compared to the suffering of his past.


End file.
